1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for bonding optical fiber and/or device to external element using compliant material interface, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for bonding an optical fiber and/or device to an external substrate for strength, support, and protection.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, various techniques exist for stabilizing an optical fiber and/or device to an external substrate. For example, one technique involves using an epoxy to affix the optical fiber to an external substrate. Another technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,784 to Bookbinder, et al. encapsulates a segment of organic material of an optical component, such as a junction, by directly placing molten metal around the component and solidifying the metal.
However, the resulting bonded optical fiber(s) or device according to these prior techniques often times is not properly protected and/or affixed. These processes are difficult to automate as well. Thus, this process does not provide good yield results. Further, these crude processes limit the types of optical devices that can be packaged and protected thereby.
It is therefore desirable to provide accurate and consistent production of high quality optical fibers and/or devices that are bonded to an external substrate for strength, support, and protection.
It is also desirable to provide high quality optical fibers and/or devices that are packaged to protect same.
It is also desirable to provide production techniques to package optical fibers and/or devices that may be highly temperature sensitive, e.g., planar optical fiber.
It is also desirable to provide production techniques to package and/or hermetically package optical fibers and/or devices quickly, inexpensively and in a highly automated manner.
It is also desirable to provide production techniques to package and/or hermetically package optical fibers and/or devices for a passive fiber optic component manufacturer.